itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
CRS Reports - 2003
Overview The following are the CRS reports published in 2003 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. CRS Reports are often updated; many are updated multiple times. The links below are to the most recent version of the Report. December * Internet: An Overview of Key Technology Policy Issues Affecting Its Use and Growth (CRS Report 98-67) (Dec. 24, 2003). * Internet Privacy: Overview and Pending Legislation (CRS Report RL31408) (Dec. 19, 2003). * Copyright Law: Digital Rights Management Legislation (CRS Report RL32035) (Dec. 18, 2003). * Federal Advertising Law: An Overview (CRS Report RL32177) (Dec. 19, 2003). * Federal Aid to Libraries: The Library Services and Technology Act (CRS Report RL31320) (Dec. 17, 2003). * Fair Credit Reporting Act: A Side-By-Side Comparison of House, Senate, and Conference Versions (CRS Report RL32121) (Dec. 11, 2003). * Broadband Internet Regulation and Access: Background and Issues (CRS Report IB10045) (Dec. 5, 2003). * Telecommunications Discounts for Schools and Libraries: The “E-Rate” Program and Controversies (CRS Report IB98040) (Dec. 4, 2003). * Taxing Internet Transactions (CRS Report BTX-4004) (Dec. 1, 2003). November * Cybercrime: A Sketch of 18 U.S.C. 1030 and Related Federal Criminal Laws (CRS Report RS20830) (Nov. 24, 2003). * Copyright Law: Statutory Royalty Rates for Webcasters (CRS Report RL31626) (Nov. 18, 2003). * Internet Tax Bills in the 108th Congress (CRS Report RL31929) (Nov. 10, 2003). * Protecting Noncreative Databases: H.R. 3261, 108th Congress, First Session (2003) (CRS Report RS21662) (Nov. 6, 2003). October * Regulations of Unsolicited Commercial Email (CRS Report RL31488) (Oct. 20, 2003). * Computer Attack and Cyber Terrorism: Vulnerabilities and Policy Issues for Congress (CRS Report RL32114) (Oct. 17, 2003). * "Junk E-mail": An Overview of Issues and Legislation Concerning Unsolicited Commercial Electronic Mail ("Spam") (CRS Report RL31953) (Oct. 17, 2003). * Copyright Law: Digital Rights Management Legislation (CRS Report RL32035) (Oct. 16, 2003). * Obscenity, Child Pornography, and Indecency: Recent Developments and Pending Issues (CRS Report 98-670) (Oct. 15, 2003). * Obscenity and Indecency: Constitutional Principles and Federal Statutes (CRS Report 95-804) (Oct. 15, 2003). * Child Pornography: Constitutional Principles and Federal Statutes (CRS Report 95-406) (Oct. 15, 2003). * Internet Tax Bills in the 108th Congress (CRS Report RL31929) (Oct. 14, 2003). * Internet Privacy: Overview and Pending Legislation (CRS Report RL31408) (Oct. 7, 2003). September * Taxing Internet Transactions (CRS Report BTX-4004) (Sept. 26, 2003). * Internet Tax Bills in the 108th Congress (CRS Report RL31929) (Sept. 23, 2003). * Internet Voting (CRS Report RS20639) (Sept. 23, 2003). * State Sales Taxation of Internet Transactions (CRS Report RS21537) (Sept. 22, 2003). * Internet Privacy: Overview and Pending Legislation (CRS Report RL31408) (Sept. 22, 2003). * Broadband Internet Access and the Digital Divide: Federal Assistance Programs (CRS Report RL30719) (Sept. 22, 2003). * Bomb-Making Online: An Abridged Sketch of Federal Criminal Law (CRS Report RS21616) (Sept. 10, 2003). * Broadband Internet Regulation and Access: Background and Issues (CRS Report IB10045) (Sept. 10, 2003). * Bomb-Making Online: Explosives, Free Speech, and Criminal Law and the Internet (CRS Report RL32074) (Sept. 8, 2003). August * “Junk E-Mail”: An Overview of Issues and Legislation Concerning Unsolicited Commercial Electronic Mail (“Spam”) (CRS Report RL31953) (Aug. 22, 2003). * EU Tax on Digitally Delivered E-Commerce (CRS Report RS21596) (Aug. 18, 2003). * Safe Harbor for Service Providers Under the Digital Millennium Copyright Act (CRS Report RL32037) (Aug. 15, 2003). * Critical Infrastructure: Control Systems and the Terrorist Threat (CRS Report RL31534) (Aug. 14, 2003). * Obscenity and Indecency: Constitutional Principles and Federal Statutes (CRS Report 95-804) (Aug. 12, 2003). * Innovation and Intellectual Property Issues in Homeland Security (CRS Report RL32051) (Aug. 8, 2003). * Telecommunications Discounts for School and Libraries: The "E-rate" Program and Controversies (CRS Report IB98040) (Aug. 1, 2003). July * Internet: Status Report on Legislative Attempts to Protect Children from Unsuitable Material on the Web (CRS Report RS21328) (July 29, 2003). * Internet Tax Bills in the 108th Congress (CRS Report RL31929) (July 24, 2003). * The E-Rate Program: Universal Service Fund Telecommunications Discounts for Schools (CRS Report RL32018) (July 23, 2003). * Internet: An Overview of Key Technology Policy Issues Affecting Its Use and Growth (CRS Report 98-67) (July 11, 2003). * Balancing Scientific Publication and National Security Concerns: Issues for Congress (CRS Report RL31695) (July 9, 2003). * Remedies Available to Victims of Identity Theft (CRS Report RL31919) (July 9, 2003). * Regulation of the Telemarketing Industry: State and National Do-Not-Call Registries (CRS Report RL31642) (July 8, 2003). * Broadband Internet Regulation and Access: Background and Issues (CRS Report IB10045) (July 1, 2003). June * Freedom of Speech and Press: Exceptions to the First Amendment (CRS Report 95-815) (June 26, 2003). * Obscenity, Child Pornography, and Indecency: Recent Developments and Pending Issues (CRS Report 98-670) (June 24, 2003). * "Junk E-mail": An Overview of Issues and Legislation Concerning Unsolicited Commercial Electronic Mail ("Spam") (CRS Report RL31953) (June 6, 2003). * E-commerce Statistics: Explanation and Sources (CRS Report RL31293) (June 4, 2003). * Internet Tax Bills in the 108th Congress (CRS Report RL31929) (June 4, 2003). May * Local Telephone Competition: A Brief Overview (CRS Report RL31938) (